


A Light Touch

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Touch, Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Mei-Ling Zhou, Trans Symmetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Satya hadn't expected to be having sex in public with a woman who was supposed to be dead when she'd joined up with Overwatch. Then again, before she'd met Mei, she hadn't really considered how easy that was to do when it didn't look like you were having sex. Before she'd met Mei, she hadn't considered a lot of things.





	A Light Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some really interesting experiences lately and I had to get something down about them. So, yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm still terrible at descriptions.

Mei had been a surprise in a number of ways. That she was alive had been the first. Satya could remember reading about the research team lost in the Antarctic. It was a passing thing, something she didn't think about till she saw videos that had reportedly been made by her, videos she'd quickly brushed off as a hoax. Satya had been entirely unsure what to expect when she agreed to join Overwatch, when she left her life with Vishkar behind her. Meeting people who should have been dead had not been included in the list of possibilities.

She hadn't expected the kindness she was shown, either. It had taken her a long time to discover and accept it, but Satya was fully aware of what Vishkar had done. What it had used her and others like her to accomplish. Once she arrived at the base, she had assumed there would be accusations thrown at her, attempts to find out if she was there to betray them. Lúcio was certainly cold to her at first, something she couldn't hold against him. Not after everything that had happened in Brazil. Still, the others had welcomed her openly, and even he came around quickly enough. There were some questions regarding her intentions, what she hoped to accomplish with Overwatch. Nothing too intense, though. Nothing to make her think that they doubted her story.

Mei had been a particular source of warmth those first few weeks. Once Satya had gotten over the surprise of her being there at all, Mei had proven to be a wonderful companion. She'd shown Satya around the labs, helping her set up an area to store and work with her hard-light generators. She'd kept her company during their meals, talking to her about her work, her life. Conversations could be difficult for Satya at times, especially when she was around new people. Mei had made her feel more comfortable, happy to let Satya talk when she wanted to get something out, and keeping her included when she found it hard to talk at all.

Satya wasn't sure when their relationship had become a relationship. It was difficult to determine an exact point after which she no longer considered Mei to be a friend, but something more. She'd been stealing glances for a while before it could have happened, standing a closer to her while they worked, letting her mind linger on the moments when their bodies brushed against each other as they moved round the lab. She'd had crushes before, she'd felt attraction, but never something quite like that. She'd never felt so intimidated as she did with Mei, so certain that she didn't have a chance. Mei knew what she wanted, knew the good she wanted to do in the world, and she'd been working her whole life to make it happen. It had been a surprise for her when Mei had first clarified what they were, when she'd told Satya what she thought of her. She was used to having her intelligence praised, her work ethic. It was a new experience to be told how kind she was, how much another cared about her. It had taken her by surprise, and she was still embarrassed at how long it had taken her to tell Mei the same. It had just taken longer than she thought to find the right words, to let Mei know exactly what she meant to her.

Looking back on things, knowing exactly how Mei felt about her, Satya thought it might have started before that. They were watching a film with too many friends for it to ever have been considered a date, but Mei had still sat with her on the edge of the group. It was easier for Satya to be there, easier for her to deal with so many people talking when she could be outside of it when she needed to. It became easier still once Mei had taken hold of her hand, if only because she'd stopped thinking of everyone else entirely. All that was on her mind was the warmth of Mei's fingers squeezing down around her, the softness of her skin, the smile beaming on her face as Satya glanced across at her. At the time, she'd thought it might just have been a friendly gesture, that Mei might just been looking for a way to make sure she felt a part of the group, even if she wasn't taking part in the conversation. Looking back, knowing how Mei felt about her, she was sure that it was more than that. That it had been the first step towards where they were now.

Admittedly, where they were now still involved a lot of hand-holding. Most of the time it still served that purpose, something that made Satya feel more at ease, something that made her feel closer to her girlfriend. A little way for her to show Mei that she cared about her, that she was having a good time with her. It had become much more than that once Mei discovered exactly how much enjoyment Satya could find in that kind of gentle touch.

They'd been dating for about a month the first time Mei did it in public. They'd talked about it before, Mei wanting to know whether or not Satya was comfortable with it. It didn't take much consideration on her part, even if she hadn't thought about it before. It was unlikely that anyone else would realise what was happening if they did it sensibly, and there was a certain excitement about the thought of starting things when the others were still around. Still, that didn't stop it from being a surprise when Mei's fingers dragged down her arm during movie night.

It was always slow at first, the touch always a bit harder at first, sensitizing her to it. Satya tried to keep her eyes to the television as she felt Mei's hands press flat on either side of her arm, as she felt warmth flood through her body. Every fleeting glance across at Mei warmed Satya's body a little, made the touches against her arm feel that bit more intense. There was something about Mei's smile that always sent a shudder through her. It might have been the way she bit her lip, the little wrinkles round the corner of her mouth, the way her eyes gleamed. It was hard to say exactly what hit her so hard, but it was something Satya was rarely given the chance to consider. It was too much to think on such matters while Mei was busy teasing her.

Nobody else in the room paid them any mind. As far as they could see, all Mei was doing was stroking Satya's arm, perhaps giving her a little massage. Nothing to distract them from the film. Satya was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the story, though. Mei's touch was growing lighter, her fingers spreading apart as they moved towards Satya's hand. She closed her eyes, grateful for the self-control that years of training with Vishkar had brought her. The longer it went on, though, the more chance there was of something breaking through that front.

Still, even with that potential embarrassment in mind, she had no intentions of stopping Mei. She felt taps moving around her wrists, little spots of pressure that sent heat coursing through her body. Satya's head dropped to the side, and she bit her lip as she heard Mei quietly giggling.

“Enjoying yourself?” A whisper in her ear, quiet enough that no one else should have heard it over the film, but it was still risky. Still exciting. She opened her eyes, staring at the warm smile spread over Mei's face and giving a little nod in response. She couldn't trust her voice to stay under control. “Good. Just be sure to let me know when you want to move this somewhere more private.”

Another nod, and Mei's fingers pressed down at her wrist before dragging over her palm. Satya closed her eyes again, shifting slightly in her seat as the touch spread out, slowly moving towards her fingers, waves of pleasure rolling through her body. Mei occasionally lingered, running circles over spots she knew were sensitive for a moment before moving on. Satya fought harder and harder to stay quiet, to stay still in her seat, to keep herself inconspicuous. She wasn't sure how much longer she could manage. It was getting harder to pay any attention to the film, to anything but Mei's touch running over her hand. Each press of her fingers kept her on edge, kept her body burning. She needed more. She needed Mei's hands moving all over her skin, all over her body. She needed to hear Mei's voice, Mei's breath against her ear. She needed everything.

Satya pulled her hand back, opening her eyes slowly. Mei was staring at her, grinning and biting her lip as her hands returned to her lap. Satya took a breath, steadying herself as she leaned towards her ear.

“Let's go to my room. I'm not really paying attention the film anyway.”

“Me neither. Something's been distracting me this whole time.” With that, Mei jumped from her seat, grabbing Satya's hand and dragging her towards the door. She heard a wolf whistle as they left he room, and Mei started giggling as she turned and pulled her into a hug. “Was that Aleks, do you think? It sounded like Aleks.”

“It was either her or Lena. I imagine that they'll make sure to let us know over breakfast tomorrow.” Satya felt a little embarrassed at being spotted, but that soon faded away as she hugged Mei back, squeezing her tight. She didn't care if her friends knew why the two of them were leaving together. All that really mattered was getting Mei back to her room and having her finish what she'd started.

~

“You're wet.” They'd barely closed the door before Mei had her hand down Satya's trousers. She grinned down at her, biting her lip and trying not to roll her hips too much as she felt fingers brushing over her dick.

“Were you expecting something else?” Mei smiled, stepping back and glancing across her body.

“I'm not surprised. Still, it's always a very fun thing to confirm.” Satya stepped towards her, pushing her back towards the bed and licking her lips.

“Good to know I'm not the only one enjoying it.” Just as they reached the bed, she stepped past Mei and fell onto the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the softness of it before rolling on to her back with a smile. “Go put some music on. Something relaxing. Something to set the mood.”

“Of course. Anything you want.” Satya pushed herself further up the bed, watching Mei cross the room to the stereo. She closed her eyes as the music started, feeling the bass vibrate through her. Satya sighed, running her hands across the sheets as the bed shifted next to her. “Is this a good choice?”

“An excellent one.” She held her arm out to the side, relaxing as she felt Mei take hold of it. She felt pressure moving up her arms as she started the process again, her hands pressing down on either side and dragging over her skin. There were little taps of her fingers too, keeping in time with the beat of the music. Satya kept running her hands across the sheet, giggling quietly as she felt Mei's touch grow lighter.

“You're so easy to tease.” She shuddered as breath washed over her ear, a small whimper escaping her throat before she could catch it. Her chest heaved, and she took a deep breath as Mei's fingers started tapping around her elbow, slowly moving down to her hand. She squirmed her thighs together, rolling onto her side and sighing as Mei stopped moving, holding her wrist steady. “How many other girls know that all they'd have to do to get you off is hold your hand?”

“Most of them can't do it right. They just aren't as good at following instructions.” Satya opened her eyes, panting for breath as she stared at Mei. She was lying on her side, fingers pressed down on Satya's wrist, face inches from her. She was smiling and glowing and beautiful, and Satya looked away from her eyes before it all became too much. “You're a very fast learner. You should be proud of that.”

“Thanks. Still, it's easy when you make learning so fun. You should be proud of that, too.” Satya closed her eyes and gasped as she felt a finger brushing across her wrist, circling over a vein as Mei whispered in her ear. “It's best where things are tighter, isn't it? Where things are pushing against the surface. It's good elsewhere, but here...” Another finger circling it, running over her tendon, making her shudder and whimper. She kept in time with the music till she didn't, changing the tempo and knocking her of balance for a moment. It was almost ticklish, could have been if they were in a different mood. If Mei wasn't taking things so slow, talking so quietly in her ear. If she couldn't hear the way her breathing was getting ragged. If she didn't know just how much Mei was enjoying this, too.

Fingertips moved to her hand, tapping across both sides, brushing circles into her palm and across her knuckles. Satya rolled onto her back again, legs squirming together as she moaned quietly. Each touch was electric, almost too much to take and still not enough. She could feel herself being pushed higher and higher, covering her eyes with her prosthetic as a brush of Mei's nails made her shudder and babble. Her body burned as they kept scratching gently across her palm, her muscles aching as she came closer and closer to the edge.

Satya hit her limit with a whimper, legs shaking as she came, eyes sealed tight as Mei's fingers continued to tap and brush against her skin. She felt a kiss against her ear, one that sent another shock through her body, leaving her gasping for air. She felt the bass vibrate through her muscles as nails scratched slowly over her knuckles, thighs squeezing tightly together. Mei's touch grew firmer as she rode the peak, longer strokes along her arm helping her get her breathing under control again. Satya felt the burn in her muscles fade slightly, the heat in her body cool a little, but it was all still there. Mei's touch was more calming now, more gentle, but it was still keeping her ready for more. Satya had thought it a mistake the first time, but she knew better now. She knew well enough that Mei wanted to keep playing, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

“Did you enjoy that?” Satya opened her mouth to answer, and nodded quietly when nothing came, prosthetic still resting over her eyes. She heard Mei giggle, felt the bed shift as Mei's body pressed against her side. “Good. Very good. Do you want me to keep going?” Still unable to speak, Satya smiled and nodded again, chuckling as Mei giggled next to her. She felt a kiss on her cheek as fingers dragged up her arm, sending another wave of heat rolling through her body. She moaned, rubbing her thighs together as her body started to burn again, already approaching another peak. She loved how easy it was to keep her on the edge when she was touched like this. She loved how quickly Mei had picked up on that.

She loved Mei. There wasn't much time to think on it when hands were moving up and over her chest, when she could feel Mei moving to straddle her hip, but she did. Satya loved how kind she was, how open she was. How passionate she was about helping people, about making the world better. Fingers ran up her neck, over her cheeks, and she opened her eyes. Mei was looking down at her, cheeks flushed, a smile spread across her face. She was beautiful. Exquisite. More than she'd ever deserved.

“I love you.” Mei stopped moving, and Satya hugged her, biting at her lip and grinning. She dragged her hands down Mei's back, drawing patterns over her t-shirt. “You don't have to respond. I just wanted to let you know.” She felt a tingle spread through her body as Mei starting playing with her hair again, closing her eyes as she shuddered. A thigh slipped between her legs, and she pushed against it, gasping as she felt Mei's lips at her ear.

“I love you too. I love you so much.” Satya shook as a tongue flicked against her ear, as fingers ran through her hair, as a hand slowly slipped down to her chest. She hugged Mei tighter to her, a soft whimper slipping from her lips as she ground her hips into her, as her legs started to twitch. She could hear Mei whimper, could feel her cock grinding against her hip, and she hugged her even tighter. She almost felt a little bad about not doing anything else, but that disappeared as a hand finally reached her breast, squeezing it through her top.

“Close.” Satya barely got the word out, gasping for air as Mei's thumb brushed around her nipple. She felt a gentle pull on her hair, and moaned as her head tipped back, as Mei started kissing up and down her neck. Her feet squirmed across the bed, a low ache building in her muscles as she neared another orgasm. She scratched at Mei's back, pulling at her shirt as their bodies rubbed together, each movement sending more sparks charging through her. She could feel herself start to peak, feel that warm, beautiful ache start to build, before a nip at her neck sent her over the edge.

Satya shuddered as she came a second time, heat spreading through her as Mei sucked on her neck and stroked her hair. She gasped for air as a thumb ran over her nipple, as Mei's cock rubbed against her, pleasure quickly starting to overwhelm her. She squirmed against the bed, pulling Mei harder against her, trying to withstand her touch for as long as she could, to drag it out as long as possible.

It couldn't last forever, and she felt Mei roll off to her side as she patted her back. Satya kept her eyes squeezed shut, taking deep breaths and shaking as she slowly came down. The ache in her muscles started to fade, and she forced her eyes open, turning to look at Mei. Her cheeks were glowing, and she was starting to sweat, and Satya buried her face in the pillow, giggling and reaching out for Mei's hand.

“So, was that a-Mei-zing?” Satya turned her head enough to look at her through one eye, still giggling as she squeezed her hand tight. “I'll take that as a yes.” She nodded, closing her eye again and smiling. The bed shifted under her as Mei move closer, and she felt an arm drape over her chest as the two of them kissed. Satya squeezed her hand tighter, hearing Mei moan as she dragged her nails over her skin. She rolled onto her side, pushing her free hand down Mei's stomach, slipping it between her legs. She was glad they both still had their clothes on. The metal could get cold, and even if that could be fun, it wasn't the kind of fun she wanted to have. She was relaxed, and she wanted Mei to relax with her.

“I'm going to do something for you now. If you don't mind, of course.” She brushed her fingers over Mei's cock, grinning as she felt her shudder next to her. Mei fell away from the kiss, and Satya opened her eyes, watching her bury her face in the pillow. “You're so sensitive. So easy to tease.” She knew she wasn't in any real position to talk, but she also knew that Mei wasn't going to say anything. A few lazy strokes were more than enough to ensure that.

Satya gently kissed her cheek, feeling her shudder at the touch. She let go of Mei's hand and started stroking her hair, listening to her moan quietly into the pillow. It was a wonderful sound, and Satya started kissing a trail down to her neck, drawing more muffled noises from her. She ran her thumb over the tip of Mei's cock, keeping a steady pace as she pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Her lips reached Mei's ear, and Satya felt her body jerk as she sucked on her lobe, smiling as she realised she'd pushed her over the edge.

Mei was quiet as she came, a few small whimpers the only sounds that escaped her. Satya felt her squirming and shaking by her side, grinding herself against her hand as much as she was able to. She kept her touch light, brushing up and down her cock, chuckling at the little wet patch forming on her trousers. They'd have themselves at some point, preferably before they went to sleep. Still, it was always fun to enjoy these little messes while she had a chance.

Satya's hand eventually moved upwards, resting on Mei's hip as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Her face turned up from the pillow, and Satya started giggling as she stared down at her. She was bright red, sweat was dripping down her skin, and her hair was sticking to her face.

“Adorable.” Satya kissed her forehead, her cheeks burning as Mei started to giggle too. She kept stroking her hair, kissing down to her nose, trying to put off moving for as long as possible. They'd be here again soon, cuddling up with each other, luxuriating in each other's touch. This wouldn't be the last time. That didn't stop her from taking as much from the moment as she possibly could.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Satya sighed, letting go of Mei and watching her roll off the bed. She hopped to her feet, turning to her with a grin, setting off another giggling fit. She was still bright red, still covered in sweat. Still adorable. “That was a-Mei-zing. Just, yeah. You're very good at this.”

“Of course. It wouldn't do to let my standards drop, would it?” Satya rolled onto her back, grinning as she watched Mei try to pull her shirt over the patch on her trousers. “You were also excellent. Exquisite, even. You always are, of course, but it's still worth saying.”

“Oh, it was nothing really. I really don't have to do much at all when you're that sensitive.” Satya shook her head, chuckling quietly as Mei headed for the door. “I'll be back soon. Should I pick up some snacks? Juice? I was thinking we could maybe watch a film or something, if you're not too tired.”

“A smoothie would be nice. And I'm sure you'll be able to find a, uh, cool film to watch.” Mei stared at her for a moment, grin growing wider and wider. “Did you like that?”

“I love it. I'm always cool with smooth stuff like that.” Satya covered her mouth, giggling as Mei started to leave. “I'll bring something chill for us to watch. Something nice and light.”

“Wonderful.” Satya rested back on the bed as Mei closed the door behind her, giggling and squeezing her arms tight round herself. Mei loved her. She'd finally told Mei how she felt, and Mei felt the same. She wasn't sure where things went after that, what would happen next. This was new territory for her. She wasn't scared, though. She wasn't nervous. She knew she'd figure things out, and she knew she wouldn't have to do that alone. She had her friends. She had Mei. She didn't need anything more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more of my stuff at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. I post a lot of daft stuff about Overwatch and other gay shit.


End file.
